marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Lukasz (Earth-93060)
; formerly Twelve Knights of Archimage | MaritalStatus = Widower | MaritalStatus2 = (Lukasz); DivorcedCategory:Divorced Characters (Eden) | Relatives = Lukasz: Marinna (wife, deceased), Marinna II (daughter); Eden Blake: Barbara Freeman (mother); Gus Blake, Sr. (ex-husband); Gus Blake, Jr. (son); Evie Blake (daughter); Marinna II (daughter) | Universe = Earth-93060 | BaseOfOperations = San Francisco, California, CA (was Canoga Park, CA) | Gender = Female | Height = 5'9" | Weight = 130 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Eyes2 = ; Cobalt Blue | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = Eden's body houses Lukasz's soul | Citizenship = Unknown | MaritalStatus = Widowed | Occupation = Sorceress; Agent of Aladdin | Education = | Origin = The immortal warrior Lukasz has fought Boneyard's forces for centuries in the service of Archimage. | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Mike W. Barr; Terry Dodson | First = Mantra #1 | HistoryText = The Twelve Knights of Archimage served the white magician Archimage for 1500 years against his sworn foe, Boneyard. The Knights were enchanted by the Archimage so that whenever they died, they would return by possessing the body of an adult male, carrying on in his name. Lukasz and his fellow knights were betrayed and destroyed by one of their own. The traitor Thanasi gave Boneyard power over the Archimage by revealing the magician's true name, leading to a massacre of the knights. Lukasz was slain by the mercenary Warstrike using the Sword of Fangs. Archimage managed to save Lukasz, placing him in the body of Eden Blake: a woman with great potential as a sorceress. It took Lukasz a number of years to adjust to life as Eden and develop magic skill. For many months, he dreamed of one day returning to a male body. Lukasz also began communicating with Eden's soul inside her body, and they fell in love. After the death of the Archimage, however, Lukasz began to lament ever getting back to his own body. He arranged for a new male body to be created for him using nanotech, but the traitor Thanasi possessed Eden's body before she could reinhabit it, becoming Necromantra. On the Godwheel, Lukasz defeated Necromantra and drove Thanasi from the body, allowing him and Eden to meet in person for the first time. Thanasi was not done, however. When Lukasz and Eden consummated their relationship, Thanasi possessed one of Eden's eggs, magically ensuring it was fertilized and rapidly came to term overnight. The baby, named Marinna after Lukasz's first wife, was unable to resist Thanasi's possession, and he turned the infant into a new adult host body for himself, becoming Necromantra again. Although Necromantra was defeated, Eden died in the conflict and Lukasz was forced to possess her body again. Becoming Mantra once more, Lukasz was bound by Eden's dying promise to raise and protect her family. | Powers = Mantra is skilled in using both white and black magic. She primarily focuses on using the elements of earth, wind, air, and water. | Abilities = Mantra has centuries' worth of combat experience and is highly skilled in the martial arts. | Strength = | Weaknesses = Mantra's spells do not affect iron. Her personal power is weakened if someone uses her true name against her. | Equipment = Armor, cloak, mask, charm. All can be summoned by saying "Mantra". | Transportation = | Weapons = Sword of Fangs | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Ultra Category:Aladdin agents Category:Magicians Category:Genderfluid Characters Category:Consciousness Transferred Category:Advanced Longevity